Beauty Girl
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Eren la miró. Primero levemente confundido, después con ligera sorpresa (la bufanda, ninguna otra chica usaba una igual) y finalmente con una mueca de repulsión. El sonrojo de Jean, los halagos de Connie, el orgullo de Sasha y Christa, el "qué bonita" de Armin. Todo eso se fue directo a la basura en un santiamén con su voz. —¿Mikasa? ¿Qué demonios es eso que tienes en la cara?


**Renuncia: **todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Nota:** me inspiré en los paneles del manga de Tumblr donde Mikasa se maquilla (no sé los diálogos porque están en japonés, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea algo canónico y me gusta igual lol). Para variar mi vena masoquista lo hice un fluff barato.

**Prompt:** 012. «Incertidumbre» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

No le pareció buena idea. El que Sasha y Christa se ofrecieran a ayudarla con ello para el baile de la cosecha que harían —aprovechando la falta de actividad de los Titanes durante los dos años que llevaban de entrenamiento— más aún que ella aceptase sin muchos miramientos, no la convenció del todo.

Se sentía ligeramente distinta debido a _eso_. Observarse en el espejo le suponía demasiado esfuerzo, más del que usaba para empuñar una cuchilla o saltar de árbol en árbol. Sencillamente, Mikasa se dijo en su mente que aquello no era tan bueno como Sasha y Christa le habían asegurado.

Al salir de la habitación bombardeada por los cumplidos de ambas féminas se encontró con Jean y Connie, que visitaban a Sasha (buscando una diminuta porción de carne).

Jean tardó en reconocerla; cuando lo hizo su boca se abrió en una «O» enorme sin discreción alguna. Permaneció mudo, incapaz de articular lo que fuese y acrecentado las ansias de Mikasa —porque estaba nerviosa, por completo, hacía mucho que no sentía los retortijones en el estómago—. Connie, en cambio, fue un poco más sutil. Chilló de alegría, repitiendo que lucía fantástica.

Le preguntó con un hilo de voz "¿sí?" recibiendo una afirmativa. Y luego ambos prosiguieron con su camino, Jean todavía aturdido y comenzando a ruborizarse. Mikasa les miró cerrar la puerta y jugueteando con ambas manos avanzó tras un momento efímero de indecisión.

De verdad, no le parecía que aquello iba con ella. Debió tratarse de una tontería de su parte, puesto que se sentía como una completa extraña.

El siguiente con quien se topó fue Armin. Al principio no la vio (debió confundirla con alguien más) y continuó leyendo un libro de historia antigua. Ella lo llamó, con su característico estoicismo, y Armin dio la vuelta, sus ojos abriéndose con desmesura e incredulidad.

— M-Mikasa, qué bonita estás.

Eso no hizo otra cosa sino acrecentar su duda sobre si hacía lo correcto. No era tan femenina, lo entendía y no le afectaba, pero ¿acaso sin ésos polvos no lucía bonita? ¿todos ése tiempo había sido… fea, según el punto de vista masculino?

_Christa y Sasha se equivocaron_ fue su primer pensamiento al despedirse de Armin. _Ahora sé que ni siquiera hace falta usar ése vestido que compraron a mis espaldas. No iré al baile y ya_.

Sí, tampoco tenía pareja. Y esperar que Eren la invitase era tan normal como que Annie y ella amaran el hecho de compartir litera (ósea, nada).

Consideró que había sido suficiente incomodidad por un día. Caminó con la resolución de ir a su habitación y quitarse las sombras y el labial y todo. Al girar a la izquierda la voz de Eren la encontró antes de que ella pudiese percatarse de que él estaba ahí.

— Ah, ¿vienes a entrenar con el saco de boxeo? En un minuto termino con él —propició un último golpe y se secó el sudor de la frente, Mikasa quiso abofetearse. Había ido por error a donde fortalecían sus músculos con prácticas cuerpo a cuerpo. Y encima, Eren tampoco supo quién era. No dijo nada, se afianzó a la tela bermeja en su cuello—. Nadie aparte de Mikasa suele venir aquí así que no esperaba que hoy fuese diferente, siendo sincero…

— Eren.

Entre sorbos a una botella de agua Eren la miró. Primero levemente confundido, después con ligera sorpresa (la bufanda, ninguna otra chica usaba una igual) y finalmente con una mueca de repulsión que le provocó un mal sentimiento. Aunque, por supuesto, aparentó que no era así.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué demonios es eso que tienes en la cara?

_No le gusta. Era obvio que no le iba a gustar._

— Maquillaje —explicó.

— ¿_Maquillaje_? Tú nunca usas maquillaje —instó terco, su ceño se había fruncido—. Quítatelo, pareces una desconocida.

Ya lo preveía.

El sonrojo de Jean, los halagos de Connie, el orgullo de Sasha y Christa, el «qué bonita» de Armin. Todo eso se había ido directo a un cesto de basura en un santiamén. Mikasa torció el labio, dolida y dispuesta a irse rápidamente. Sin embargo, Eren la pilló desprevenida al tomarla del brazo, no con tosquedad.

— Espera.

Acariciándole los párpados y las mejillas y los labios con una expresión de aburrimiento (pero con un brillo inusual en sus orbes verdes) y tratando de no ser brusco. El corazón se le aceleró a ritmos insospechados mientras la garganta se le cerraba, aprisionando las palabras que urgían por salir. Tras un rato de silencio Eren apartó la mano, lucía complacido.

— Ajá. Así está mejor —comentó a nadie en particular. Supo de pronto que el maquillaje había desaparecido, que Eren se lo quitó, no pudiendo esperar para que ella lo hiciese por sí misma. Buscar un espejo no haría falta para confirmarlo. Estaba segura dé.

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿_Por qué_? Eso es una soberana estupidez, Mikasa. No necesitas maquillarte.

— Todos me dijeron que era bonita con éste, y lo iba a presumir en el baile de la cosecha —dijo sin poder evitarlo siquiera. Eren puso mala cara, si no lo conociese diría que era un amago de puchero.

— Qué falsedad —replicó al fin—. Cualquiera con un cerebro funcional sabe que las chicas hermosas van a ser hermosas así porten un uniforme de soldado y tengan el cabello corto y no usen artículos de belleza o ropas de gala —volvió a concentrarse en el saco, de espaldas a ella. Mikasa no halló con qué contestar—. No vuelvas a ponerte esa cosa, Mikasa. Me gustas más así, como eres en realidad, más bien que cuando lo traes puesto no sé que eres tú…

— ¿Eren?

— Y te va a arruinar la piel —finalizó—. Sí, me niego a ver cómo arruinas tu piel y no hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que te prohibido ponerte rubores o como se llamen ¿entendido?

«Me gustas más así».

«Las chicas pueden ser hermosas con el cabello corto y sin maquillarse».

Hermosa. No bonita. _Hermosa_.

— Mikasa.

— Claro.

— Bien.

Contuvo una sonrisa y se retiró, sabiendo que a Eren no le agradaría que ella estuviese en su entrenamiento, como si no fuese capaz de cuidarse estando a nada de volverse un soldado como tal. Alcanzando a escuchar un «Mikasa, el vestido tampoco es necesario. En serio, que si te lo pones no voy a encontrarte entre la multitud» provocándole una sensación inexplicable.

Tanto Christa como Sasha pusieron una mueca de decepción al verla como siempre a su regreso. Piel blanca y limpia. Y ambas la hostigaron el resto de la tarde hasta que Mikasa se disculpó, alegando que estaba cansada y se acostó en su colchón. Annie la observó indiferente y de reojo desde la cama de arriba.

— Oí que cierto tipo suicida las prefiere no tan femeninas ¿es verdad? —Pensó al respecto. Era una incertidumbre que la perseguiría constantemente, casi seguro. Acarició la tela rojiza, impasible. Y negó. Intentando rememorar su tacto.

— No. Eren solamente no quiere que la piel se me dañe.

(_O eso afirma él_).


End file.
